Jamey Farrell
Jamey Farrell was a programmer at CTU Los Angeles until her death on Day 1. Before Day 1 :Main article: Jamey Farrell before Day 1 As a teenager, Farrell attended youth group sessions mentored by CTU administrator Richard Walsh, who grew close to her and helped her enter college at the age of sixteen. Jamey earned a bachelor's degree in Applied and Computational Mathematics from the University of California, Riverside. She was also a member of the University of California's Linux user group. She had expertise in Infoserve technologies; a detailed understanding of network security; and a proficiency in Python, Java, C/C++, Perl, LISP and HTML. At some point, Jamey married and had a son, Kyle, before her husband left the two of them "with nothing." Jamey had worked for Microsoft as a Security Specialist and before that she worked a brief stint as a staff hacker at MIT's Artificial Intelligence Lab. She was recruited by CTU Los Angeles after being fired from Microsoft for creating open source software for intelligence gathering. In the years leading up to Day 1, Jamey was a reliable and loyal intelligence agent, present during numerous terrorist crises. During the planning stages of his hit on Senator David Palmer, Ira Gaines hired Jamey as a contact inside CTU for $300,000. Day 1 and Jamey Farrell]] Shortly after midnight on Day 1, Jamey was called into CTU along with the rest of the staff. She arrived heavily made up and asked Nina Myers how long she had to stay, implying her social activities were being interrupted. She waited in the Conference Room until Richard Walsh arrived and briefed everyone on a threat on the life of Senator David Palmer. She left to run background checks on Palmer's staff. Later Jack approached her and asked her to find all the internet passwords associated with his daughter's number. She asked for a warrant, but he explained it was important so she hacked in and found the password "LIFESUCKS". Jamey listened as Tony Almeida questioned Jack about George Mason and Nina came to his rescue. Later, just before 2am, Jack called Jamey from the road and had her phone Division to pick up the bodies of 2 agents from 2350 Dunlop Plaza. He then sent her some data from a key card after she explained he could use the scanner in his car. She traced the electronic signature to work out that the card was encoded by Nina Myers, and sent this information to Jack. At around 2:20am Jack returned to the office and informed Jamey that Richard Walsh was one of the agents killed. She was upset, but Jack explained that there was a traitor at CTU and Walsh said she was the only one he could trust. He gave her the key card to decrypt and asked her to be sure Nina was the author, as it would confirm her as the dirty agent. While Jack distracted Nina, Jamey went to her workstation to verify her involvement in the key card, before phoning Jack to let him know. She then went to Jack's office to ask if she could shut down Nina's access. Jack was reluctant at first, but Jamey asked about his relationship with Nina and he agreed to it. She promised not to tell others in the office about the relationship, then left to shut off Nina's channels. Just after 2:50am, Tony noticed a memorandum for Walsh and asked Jamey, so she brought up the profile of Brahim Mohammed to hide what she was doing. She pretended she knew nothing of Walsh's death, so Tony asked her to open up a socket on his computer so he could investigate. Jack then phoned her and asked her to come to his office once she had collected the evidence against Nina. She presented her findings to Nina, but once Jack saw the date he asked her to leave, as Nina had been away then. Nina, having been cleared, then came and worked the card with Jamey. After isolating sectors, Jamey managed to find an address, 18166 San Fernando Road, which she passed onto Jack. The address was apparently unconnected to Palmer, and Jamey tried peeling off more information, but found nothing. Jack left to check it out, just as George Mason arrived and set up a lockdown of CTU. Jamey hid the key card, and Mason began questioning CTU workers. Nina told Jamey that she couldn't tell him anything, so she refused to give Jack's location when questioned. Mason offered to help her in exchange for information, but he was interrupted by a call that Jack had been found. Mason left and the lockdown was lifted. Jamey began not to work well so CTU called in Milo Pressman to decode files with the names of the Palmer shooters on them. Jamey became upset by this and tried to help Milo. Jack and Nina did not know that Jamey was actually a mole hired by Ira Gaines to provide him information from inside CTU. Teri Bauer called Jamey at CTU telling her she was with a man trying to kidnap her. Jamey called Gaines men and told them of Teri's location. Jamey had been tapping the security cameras as well so Gaines could see what happened at CTU. Gaines contacted her using a Remote Network on her computer and her PDA. Tony Almeida asked Jamey if she knew where Nina was after she went out with Jack. Jamey lied to Tony about Nina's location not knowing that Tony was talking on the phone with Nina at the time. While Jamey was in the bathroom calling for Gaines, Tony ran into the stall with a gun. She admitted that she had been paid $300,000 by Gaines in exchange for inside information. She refused to talk to them, however, as she wanted immunity. Nina had Jamey call Gaines to tell him that they still needed Jack's wife and daughter alive so he would call off their murder. When Jack found out, he told Nina and Tony to bring in her son, Kyle. Nina and Tony told her, and she was distraught and asked for a few minutes alone to think for herself. When they came back, she was unconscious with blood spurting from her arm. She died shortly after in an apparent suicide. Later that night, after Jack learned that Nina was the mole for the Drazens, he called Paul Wilson, who gave him the video footage of Jamey's alleged suicide. It turned out that Jamey was killed by Nina after she tazed her and slit her wrist with a broken coffee mug. Memorable quotes * Jamey Farrell: How long is this going to take? * Nina Myers: Why, are we interrupting your social life? * Jamey Farrell: At least I have one. * Nina Myers: Funny. ("Day 1: 12:00am-1:00am") Background information and notes * Jamey went through 3 different hairstyles during Day 1: sides pulled up, then all down, and finally braided. * Karina Arroyave is credited for appearing in "Day 1: 4:00am-5:00am," though she did not, in fact, appear in the episode. * Arroyave returned for the season finale, appearing in archive footage of Jamey's death. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day Zero characters Category:Day 1 characters Category:Day 1 antagonists Category:CTU characters Category:CTU intelligence agents Category:Female antagonists Category:Moles Category:Operation Hell Gate characters Category:Veto Power characters Category:Trojan Horse characters Category:Cat's Claw characters Category:Vanishing Point characters Category:Chaos Theory characters Category:Deceased characters